Louis Johnson
)]] Name: Louis Johnson Gender: Male Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Marine Biology, swim team and art (especially ceramics and pottery). Appearance: Louis is 5'7" and weighs 127 lbs putting him a bit on the shorter and skinnier side. Little of the weight is in fat, as Louis has built up a well-toned body from his time on swim team. His legs are shaved for swim team, which on occasion leads to teasing from other guys. He has rough hands from his time making pottery. In the summer when he can swim outside, his body gets well tanned, but in the other seasons of the year he gets very pale due to not spending much time outside. Louis naturally has black hair, but it doesn't matter much due to his constant buzz cut that he wears year round. He claims it reduces drag in the water. He has bushy eyebrows, which tend to be very expressive; a good way to tell what he's feeling is by looking at the way his eyebrows go with the rest of his face. His eyes are a dark brown, but they tend to become paler after he has swam in chlorinated water, with the left one returning to its normal color faster than the right. He has very thin lips, which are a pale pink. Occasionally he will have a very slight mustache, which he shaves off out of shame of not being able to grow "real" facial hair. His typical outfit when not swimming is jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirts are sometimes plain; other times they will have logos or captions on them. On the day he was picked for the program Louis was wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped over the left knee, a plain black T-shirt, a blue swim team sweatshirt, as well as a pair of white running shoes. Biography: Louis was born as the second child in his family, after an older sister, who is a senior at General's Pride at the time The Program takes place. His family was overjoyed to finally have a son in the family, his grandparents especially. "Got to have a man to pass down the family name," his grandfather likes to say when they go to New York City to visit him. Oddly enough, he says that even though Johnson is an extremely common last name. His family's happiness has lead to some resentment from his older sister, mostly the occasional glare when he gets more attention. His young life was relatively uneventful besides when, at the age of seven, he discovered his love of marine biology after finding a book on sea creatures in his school library. He has been fascinated ever since, checking out book after book on the subject. When he was twelve, he made the discovery that his father had a gun, a severe crime. When he asked his father about it, his father told him not to worry about it and never to touch it. So Louis kept quiet, occasionally wondering why his father would even own a gun. Unknown to him, it was because his father listened to the government that he even got the gun, as he bought in on what they said about being ready in case another country invaded the U.S. During his freshman year in high school, Louis discovered his love of pottery and ceramics after choosing to take a class on it to satisfy his art credit for graduation. He was hooked, joining the art club to be able to do pottery more. He doesn't hang with the artsy crowd much though, with only a few friends in that group. He also joined the swim team that year, wanting to learn how to swim like the sea animals he adored. He's only average when it comes to competing in swimming, but he made several friends from his time on swim team. His freshman year ended on a sour note, though, when the government found out about his father's gun. They broke into the house in the middle of the night and took him away, making quite a bit of noise and waking up a few neighbors. Word got spread around and now most people know about the incident. He doesn't know it, but it was his sister's ex-boyfriend who reported it. During a night together she told him the secret, and later when she broke up with him he took revenge by calling the cops. Louis's sister and the boyfriend are the only ones who know this. His sister has stopped dating for the time being, the family finds it odd, but hasn't questioned her on it. It has been a little tough on him and his family, since the army doesn't give pay for years given for criminal action, despite a little help from his grandparents, they've been fighting to make ends meet. When it comes to school Louis is an average student, getting B's in most of his classes. He gets A's when it comes to life science classes since they interest him, especially when they talk about Marine creatures. He also does well in his Ceramics class. His poor subject is English where he has to fight to keep a C. He doesn't have many friends among the student body, as he keeps quiet most of the time, occasionally making a sarcastic comment in the background, which leads some to see him as funny, while others see him as arrogant. Most of his friends come from three places: swim team, biology class, or art class. There is very little overlap between his different groups of friends, as they all have different interests. They're mostly friends at school, occasionally he will go to a museum with his art, or biology friends, and he will usually go out with the swim team after a meet. His friends haven't changed their minds about him since his father was taken away, but some acquaintances are showing less trust of him. Louis isn't sure what to think of the government. He used to trust them and believe that everything they did was for the best, but since his dad was taken away he has started to have doubts about whether they're really protecting the people from the outside, or whether the government is only protecting itself. Advantages: Louis is in good shape from his time on swim team. He also knows a fair bit of general biology that overlaps with studying marine mammals, giving him a basic, although very limited understanding that can be applied to humans. He's obviously a strong swimmer and would probably do well if that came up. He has a few friends and could probably rely on help from members of the swim team or from his art class. Disadvantages: He's a bit on the smaller side, putting him at some risk from the larger students. He's also skinny, so limited amounts of food might disagree with him and wear him out. He is also at odds with some of the other students who distrust him after his father got taken away. Designated Number: Male Student #3 --- Designated Weapon: XBox Wireless Controller Conclusion: Really, for all the faults, his lack of patriotism will probably be his down fall. Patriotic students always tend to be the most motivated. Combine that with another useless draw, and M03 doesn't amount to anything special. The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Ryan Montoya '''Killed by: 'Sophie Mason '''Collected Weapons: XBox Wireless Controller (assigned weapon, discarded), Utility Knife (from Vaughn Pearson), Grendel R31 Carbine (from Ryan Montoya) Allies: Enemies: '''John Ferrara, Ryan Montoya, Luke Mendoza '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Louis, in chronological order. *Calm Like a Bomb *Get Ready To Fly *Live Wire *Remedy *Vera *Drive *Upping the Odds *The Opening Faceoff *Out of the Darkness, Into the Night *We Are Finally Cowboys *Someone Who Cares *I Need To Know *Opposite Reflections Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Louis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program